


We’ll Be Fine

by shadowhive



Category: Palaye Royale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Remington’s fingers were playing with one of the collars around his neck. It was something that he’d started to do when he was anxious or nervous, something that would serve as a comfort. It reminded him that, no matter what, he was loved and owned. He certainly needed that comfort now.
Relationships: Emerson Barrett/Remington Leith/Sebastian Danzig
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	We’ll Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Remington wearing two collars in every pic I’ve seen from the uk tour. And the venue issues that they sadly had

Remington’s fingers were playing with one of the collars around his neck. It was something that he’d started to do when he was anxious or nervous, something that would serve as a comfort. It reminded him that, no matter what, he was loved and owned. He certainly needed that comfort now.

Sebastian was pacing as he spoke into his phone, clearly furious as he tried to arrange things. Today had been a night off and they had plans to rest and relax and just... be together. That had been messed up when, for the second time on the tour, the venue had cancelled the show at the last minute. Remington hurt, not for himself or for the rest of the band, but for the fans. Seb had instantly got on the phone, trying to arrange things, like he always did. But it wasn’t looking good.

“Hey.” Emerson whispered as he plonked himself down on the bed next to Remington, his fingers reaching over to stroke his brother’s back. “It’s gonna be ok. Seb’s got this.” His voice was soothing and Remington nodded along with it, resting his head on his shoulder. 

It had felt like Sebastian was on the phone for ages, alternating between calling and tapping furiously at the screen. He’d informed them first that he was gonna find a place to do a free show and meet and greet. Remington just nodded along. As long as the fans got something that was what mattered to him. He really didn’t want to disappoint them.

He played with the chain collar around his neck, watching as Seb paced as he spoke. Both collars symbolised his brothers, his lovers. The studded faux leather one was from Emerson and it was a new one he’d gotten for this tour. He liked how it felt pressed against his skin, a constant reminder of his brother’s love. The looser chain collar was from Seb and he liked how it felt as he played with it. He bit his lip as Seb turned to them, hanging up the phone and letting out a sigh.

“Is everything ok?” Emerson asked, his fingers resuming the gentle up and down motion along his back. Seb nodded, tapping something out on the screen of his phone before nodding at them.

“I got us a venue. It’s not in the city, but it’s somewhere called Wolverhampton which is close apparently. So hopefully our fans will be able to get there, even though they’ll need a new ticket.” He winced a little at that. “But it’ll just be enough to cover the costs, so it won’t be too much. I’m just glad it’s sorted out.” He set his phone down on the bedside table, then came to stand before them, cupping Remington’s face. “It’s ok pretty boy.”

“What about the fans that can’t get to this new venue?” Remington whispered, leaning into his touch, his eyes lidding a little.

“We’ll come back, do a free show in Birmingham and Glasgow to make up for it. The fans will understand.” He leaned in and kissed Remington gently, his fingers still stroking his cheek. “How about we get back to our planned night? It’ll help you de-stress yeah? Help us all.”

Remington nodded in agreement, parting his legs slightly. He wasn’t wearing much, just the short skirt he’d been wearing onstage and a pair of lace panties. Sebastian took advantage, sliding a hand up along the bare skin of his leg, smiling as he did so. “You’re our beautiful boy.”

“Yeah, you are.” Emerson nodded, his hand stroking Remington’s other leg, his fingers inching up higher underneath the fabric of the skirt. “Tell us what you want.”

Remington nodded, trying to think exactly what that was. All he could think of was the vague sense of want, that he wanted his brother’s close to him, loving him, making him feel good as he made them feel good. “I want you both inside me.”

Sebastian smiled and nodded, bringing his free hand up to stroke his brother’s face. “Double penetration or spit roasting baby?”

Remington shivered at his brother saying such filthy things and he felt his dick start to ache. They’d done both before of course, but to take both of them at the same time required prep that he didn’t really want. “I want you in my ass and Em in my mouth. Please.”

Sebastian nodded with a smile, leaning in and kissing him gently. “Get in the position you want us.” He whispered, cupping his cheek fondly and Remington nodded against him. He shifted away from him, laying back on the bed, keeping his legs parted. “Ok Em, get by his head.” Sebastian smiled, starting to undress as Emerson undid his flies, pushing his pants and underwear down his legs before joining Remington on the bed.

It took a few moments for Emerson to get settled in position, but Remington was glad once he did. He felt safe and secure with Emerson’s thighs framing his face and they instantly made him feel better. Although he heard Seb move around, removing clothing and no doubt getting some lube, Rem’s focus was now on his younger brother. He planted a few kisses against each of his thighs, then felt him shift even closer to him, the bed squeaking from the movement. Remington licked his lips as his cock came closer so that it was within easy reach. Of the three of them Em was the smallest, but Remington loved his pretty little cock and how it felt in his mouth. He kissed his brother’s balls briefly and then parted his lips, taking him into his mouth in one movement, licking and sucking on his dick, making him moan softly.

At the same time Sebastian had returned between to stand between his legs and his fingers ran up his thighs. Rem moaned as his his older brother hooked his fingers under the waistband of his panties, tugging them down urgently. Remington lifted his lips up to help and soon his underwear was gone completely. “Good boy.” Sebastian purred, his hands moving away from him. He would have whimpered if he didn’t guess what his brother was going to do. “You’re so pretty for us. Especially laid out like this.”

Remington moaned around his brother’s cock, parting his legs a little more for him. It wasn’t long before he felt Sebastian’s talented fingers on him, holding him open and ghosting over his hole. Remington’s eyes lidded in pleasure as two slick fingers slide into him, his lips squeezing around Em’s cock and his fingers gripped the sheets. “Gonna fuck you so good Rem. Gonna make you feel so good.” Sebastian purred the words out as he fucked him with his fingers, sliding them in and out, each movement opening him up further. It made him lose his concentration, especially when Seb’s fingertips brushed against his spot, rubbing against the hidden bundle of nerves deep inside him. He felt his thighs tremble with need and he just wanted to get him inside, to have both of them filling him up, making him forget the world.

Em had started to move, rocking his hips slightly, his soft balls slapping against Remington’s nose. The scent of him made him ache, adding to the lust coursing through him. “Yeah, you have such a pretty mouth Rem, I love it so much.” Em sighed the words out, between movements. Part of Remington wished he could see his face, but another part of him was content right where was. He hummed, wiggling his soft tongue against his brother, loving the taste and scent and feel of the younger man. Em groaned in response, his fingers brushing against Remington’s throat, above the collar he’d gotten him. 

Seb’s fingers withdrew from him, drawing focus back to him and he braced himself for what he knew was coming. It took a few moments, which he guessed was taken up with Seb lubing his cock up, but soon he felt his head against his opening and hands on his thighs. Seb wasted no time, thrusting fully into him in one thrust. It made Remington groan, but they all knew he could take it. He’d had more than enough practice over the years in hotel rooms just like this one. If he was being honest though, he wished that he could just be with his brothers. That they could kiss and touch like normal couples did but...

His thoughts were interrupted by Seb starting to fuck him, his hips moving at a steady pace. “You’re so pretty. Our pretty boy.” He groaned out the words and Remington could picture how he looked, lips parted, eyes half lidded but full of intensity and passion. And love. Always love, even in the wildest throes of lust the love was always there. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, starting to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Rem could feel that they were still slick with lube and it made him buck into his hand, making him chuckle breathlessly. “So needy, I love that. We love that don’t we Em?”

“We do.” Emerson was stroking his chin and throat, his fingers a light gentle touch. “We love you so much. Our pretty, talented boy.” He was breathless and it made him sound so sexy. Remington made sure to flick his tongue, squeezing his lips around his perfect cock, wanting, needing to taste him. He could already taste precum against his tongue and he wanted more desperately.

There were wet noises above him and, although he couldn’t see it, he knew exactly what was happening. His brothers were kissing. He’d seen it so many times he could picture it, the desperate dance of tongues, Em’s eyes lidding as he really got into it. He could picture Em reaching up, running his hand down Seb’s chest or hooking around his neck, holding him closer. And then, eventually, they’d break away, panting for air against one another. It made him ache and he rocked into Seb’s hand again.

“Rem...” Em was gasping so their kiss must have ended now and he could tell what that meant. He increased the suction and movements of his tongue on the drummer’s dick and he was soon rewarded as his little cock pulsed, filling his mouth with his hold salty load. Rem loved how much his younger brother came and he was sure to swallow everything that he had to give. After all good boys always swallowed.

Em pulled out of his lips, flopping back against the bed and Remington smiled, licking his lips. He adjusted the angle of his head so that he was still resting between Em’s thighs but he could see their brother. Sebastian looked beautiful, sweat beading on his body and he was grinning as their eyes met. He didn’t say anything, just making soft sounds of pleasure as he fucked into Rem, his hand speeding up it’s motions on his cock, still concealed by the skirt. 

“You both look beautiful.” Seb managed after a few thrusts, his tongue running across his lips. “My pretty boys.” The hand that wasn’t jerking him off came up his body, tracing a path up along his chest. They bypassed his nipples, until his fingers could grasp the chain collar around his neck. “Mine. Ours.” He tugged on the chain, pulling Rem up and their lips crashed against one another. It was electric, like a circuit being completed and Rem thrust up, spilling against the insides of his skirt, his moans swallowed by his brother’s eager mouth.

When their lips parted Seb smirked, bringing his hand up and licking the pearly fluid from his fingers. “Mmm my brothers taste good.” Remington groaned, trying to catch his breath, but Seb’s thrusting hips were making that hard. “Going to fill you up my pretty boy, you make me feel so good.” Remington smiles, always feeling proud that he could do that, that he was lucky enough to pleasure these two beautiful men. He rested his head against Em’s thigh, his fingers coming up to lazily brush through his hair. 

It wasn’t long before Seb’s head tilted back, a moan leaving his parted lips as he came, following his brothers over the edge. It was a beautiful sight, one Remington would never tire of no matter how he made it happen. “Such a good boy.” Sebastian mumbled, withdrawing his cock before joining his brothers on the plush bed, laying beside them as Remington shifted to lay fully on the bed, snuggling between his lovers. There was nowhere else he’d rather be in the whole world.

“Thank you.” He whispered, voice soft as his eyes started to lid, exhaustion taking over him.

“Rest up baby. We’ve got you.” Sebastian spoke up, kissing his forehead and stroking his fingers through his hair soothingly. Sleep rushed over him like a comfortable blanket and he drifted off in their arms, comforted and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
